Avatar: The Early Years: Book 6: Planet of the Togruta
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: When Ahsoka Tano arrives back on her home planet of Shili she is horrified to learn that a sadistic Togruta cult has risen up. Can Alex and Ahsoka Stop this cult before it's too late and find out who is behind this insidious cult...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Shili

* * *

The young Togruta found herself immensely surprised and exited to find out that she had the ability to move rocks and stones with her hands, whenever the tiny things moved she jumped up with joy and glee as two older Togruta's watched on and as a Kel Dor watched in awe.

"And how long has she had this ability?" Asked the Kel Dor, this was none other than Jedi Master Plo Koon, he was currently on a mission to bring food and water back to the planet Shili as their supply lines had been running out, due to the cult activity and growing akul population these days "your daughter certainly is impressive"

"And we are very proud of her, so how long do you think it'll be before she can become a Jedi?"

"Well if she passes the trials" said Plo Koon proudly "I am sure she will be an excellent Jedi" the little Togruta squealed again as she raised another stone as it flew in the air

"Look" she said excitedly "I did it again, I moved the rock!"

"Well done dear" said the mother and master Plo Koon looked at the little Togruta with the utmost curiosity he then walked forward to the Togruta and said

"Hello my dear, my name is master Plo Koon of the Jedi Temple" the little Togruta was not paying attention as she was clearly fascinated by the moving rock "it appears you are quite strong in the force" this got the Togruta's attention she turned and said with a kind voice

"What's the Force?"

"The force is what enables you to move that rock."

"How do you know that?" asked the Togruta and at this Plo Koon laughed and demonstrated the same ability to impress the Togruta, in fact he succeeded as the Togruta stared eyes wide in curiosity

"Whoa!" She gasped "you're like me?"

"Yes" said Plo Koon "how would you like to hone in on these abilities? Learn them as I have" at this the Togruta jumped at the chance and said

"Yes!" She said very excitedly she then looked at her mother and asked "mommy can I go with the Jedi, can I grow up to be like him?" At this the Togruta's mother laughed and said

"I don't see why not, you are strong in the force after all" she then looked at the male Togruta who stood watch in the background "what do you think dear?"

"Very well"

"Tell me my dear" said Master Plo "what is your name?" the little Togruta was about to introduce herself and then her mother did it for her

"Ahsoka" said the mother "our daughter's name is Ahsoka Tano" master Plo then looked at Ahsoka and smiled at her through his mask

"Well then Ahsoka" he said proudly 'I think you will do many great things as a Jedi" at this al, Ahsoka could do was smile right back at the experience Kel Dor as this was the best day of her life.

* * *

Present Day

* * *

Ahsoka Tano found herself flashing back to the day she was discovered by master Plo Koon, wow what made her think of that all of a sudden. She then found herself back in the TARDIS console room having no idea what her bomyfriend Avatar Aled was saying.

Avatar Alex was tall and had black hair, he was dressed all in back which matched his hair perfectly and he was wearing black glasses that helped him see better. It was clear despite what had gone on the last few days that he was actually enjoying himself explaining some distant planet in the distant future. It was nice to see him like that considering these things so rarely happened.

"So how about it?" Alex said walking down to face her

"I'm sorry?" Ahsoka said "I wasn't listening"

"Is something wrong?" Alex said "you normally enjoy listening to me describe a distant planet in a distant future".

"No" Ahsoka sighed "it's just with everything that's been going on lately"

"Yes?"

"Darlene dying, Sky leaving" how could she forget that day it was something you didn't easily forget "I've been thinking more of home, and I miss it"

"Shili you mean?"

"Well what other planet is there?"

"Coruscant" Alex said smiling and then he hugged his girlfriend "I get the message, my girlfriend wants to visit home" he then bounded towards the familair TARDIS console and set the coordinates for Shili "and I suppose you want me to meet your parents"

"How did you know?"

"I read a manual" Alex said "on this sort of thing." Ahsoka wasn't sure whether Alex wasn't joking or not but Alex laughed and aid "coordinates set for Shili and my girlfriend wants me to meet her folks" he bounded down the steps and took Ahsoka in for a kiss "what could possibly go wrong?" Alex asked when they pulled away and Ahsoka wished he didn't ask that question, knowing him and being part his life, it meant that everything could go wrong at some point...


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving Home

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

in

 **AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS**

 **BOOK 6:**

 **REVELATION'S**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving Home

* * *

When she heard the familair sound of the TARDIS landing she knew she had arrived home, she smiled at the thought and looked at her boyfriend happily "what?" Alex asked out of surprise "we're here aren't we?" At this Ahsoka walked forward to her boyfriend and grabbed him by the shirt and then pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss lasted long, too long for Ahsoka to even memorise the time. But she wouldn't have missed it.

With all the things that happened in her life lately, she needed this, just this, when they pulled away, Alex stared at her like she had just punched him in the face. "What?" He panted "was that for?" At this Ahsoka smiled and said

"You earned it" she then looked at the doors of the TARDIS and found herself drawn tears, she was actually crying, she had been away from Shili for so long now it might be hard to recognise her own home, she had three homes now. Coruscant, Shili and the TARDIS although she considered the TARDIS her main home as she spent most nights there with Alex anyway. Alex was just about to open the door when Ahsoka saw him "no!" She said happily and she looked at her boyfriend and said "you've done this before" she then bounded towards the doors and took a deep breath "I think this is mine," she said quietly to herself

And with that she opened the TARDIS doors and found herself in the most beautiful place, home just as she remembered it, with it's vast rainforests, it's mountains high in the background and it's cities. The forest like cities of Shili, where she grew up, it took her a moment to realise that she was actually here, her own home planet. Wow the memories just came coming back. Alex had really done it. He'd brought her home. And she teared up inside.

"Can I really do these things?" Alex asked rhetorically as he stepped out of the TARDIS doors "or can't I?" When he walked next to his girlfriend he smiled at her and she smiled back, sharing this romantic moment almost made Ahsoka want to cry, out of joy. "Ahsoka" she then did something really unexpected for the second time today Ahsoka kissed her boyfriend fiercely and passionately at the same time when she pulled away she said

"Thank you"

"It was nothing" Alex said nervously scratching his head and at this Ahsoka couldn't help but feel happy, and then she noticed something, Togruta just like her were coming to watch this new sight, rumour spread fast on Shili and Ahsoka wasn't surprised to see such a large audience "wow" Alex said "I didn't think I would see this many Togruta in one place"

"Neither did I" Ahsoka agreed and as she scanned the crowd she saw what she was looking for, she smiled when she saw what she wanted to see, Alex noticed and looked at his girlfriend and said

"Ahsoka?" He said "what is it?" At this Ahsoka smiled as the elder Togruta male walked forwards to greet them. He was tall and had a long akul headress, he wore black clothes and looked nervous as the other Togruta's.

"Avatar Alex" Ahsoka said happily and then she smiled at the elder Togruta who smiled back at her, "I'd like you to meet my father" the elder male Togruta bowed as Ahsoka said this and Alex was completly shocked when she said this, he took a step back and then quickly recovered

"Welcome Avatar" said Ahsoka's father in deep voice "truly we are honoured by your presence" Ahsoka's father than raised his hand to Alex as if asking for him to shake it and Alex did albeit reluctantly "and my daughter" Ahsoka's father said "I am truly honoured that you have returned home to me"

"Where's mom?" Ahsoka asked curiously looking around "I'd thought she'd be here"

"There's enough time to discuss that later" said Ahsoka's father although Alex figured there was something dodger about this guy as it looked like he was hiding something "but right now, a celebration is in order" he then turned to Alex and said "how would you like a feats in your honour?"

"I would be honoured" Alex said happily and then he looked at his girlfriend with a nervous facialexpression and then Ahsoka unexpectedly nudged him in the arm and he felt it. Ahsoka's father didn't seam to notice so he turned to the crowd and said

"Tonight a feast will be held" he then turned back to face Alex "in honour of the Avatar" and then he looked at Ahsoka "and my daughter's return, but for now, you may return to your normal work stations or other activities" at this the Togruta's then left the place leaving only Alex, Ahsoka and Ahsoka's father in the forest area...


	3. Chapter 2: Alex and Ahsoka

Chapter 2: Ahsoka and Alex

* * *

When Ahsoka's father guided them back through the Togruta city, all Alex could think of was how Ahsoka could even remember her life before the Jedi, it was rare for them to be selected at an older age but in Ahsoka's case, Alex was wondering why, and a theory was forming in his head and it was a crazy theory at that.

They came across a small house and Ahsoka gasped at what she saw, clearly the place belonged in her memories. And for sentimantle reasons "it's still here?" She said not quiet believing her own eyes, at this Ahsoka's father smiled and said

"As it always has been"

"Can we go inside?"

"If you wish"

"I wish" Ahsoka said and then they walked inside, the home was not much, it only consisted of s living area and a steep staircase that lead up to a few bedrooms. It wasn't much but it was still home for Ahsoka. And that was good enough for Alex when Ahsoka looked at Alex, Ahsoka's father realised what was going on between them and then left the room. Leaving only Ahsoka and her boyfriend alone.

When Ahsoka noticed her boyfriend's facial expression she frowned and said "go on you might as well say it" at this Alex had no idea what his girlfriend meant, clearly there was something happening here or things wouldn't be so peaceful

"Say, what?" Alex asked his girlfriend curiously "I wasn't saying anything"'

"How I can remember all of this" Ahsoka said "you're wondering whether or not I can remember all of this"

"Hey it was just a suggestion not a solid theory"

"You might as well get it out in the open"

"OK" Alex said raising his arms "I was wondering how much you actually remember from your childhood" at this Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend curiously and she said

"How is that a relevant factor?"

"Jedi are selected from birth Ahsoka" Alex said "it's a known fact" he then walked around the living area and found somewhere to sit down "so I'm asking you, how old were you when Master Plo Koon discovered you?"

"I can't even believe your asking me that question" Ahsoka said "how old were you when you were discovered?" At this Alex didn't even know, Sky had always told him he entered the Jedi Temple when he was the same age as him, and Coruscant was just about the only home he ever knew, regarding the TARDIS of course.

"I don't know!" Alex said a little too loudly, and Ahsoka jumped back because she knew she had hurt him and that is something she didn't want to do "and besides, I think my past is a little irrelevant now"

"What the hell?" Ahsoka said angrily "does that even mean?"

"It means I want to start a new life" Alex said "after everything that's happened I didn't think that would be possible" he looked away from her and said "Sky's gone, Darlene's dead!" At this Ahsoka felt nothing but sympathy for her boyfriend as so much tragedy had happened.

She took hold of his hand and smiled "3" Ahsoka said and Alex looked up at her and he said

"What?"

"3 years old" Ahsoka said "that's what Master Plo tells me" at this Alex couldn't think of what to say, at least that confirmed part of his crazy theory, just as to how Master Plo knew about her, that was on a completly different level "I know" Ahsoka said smiling "it's hard not to miss them"

"That's not what's happening" Alex said although he knew he was lying and he didn't hide that fact "I don't miss Sky, that traitor can rot in hell for all I care" he then looked at Ahsoka and let go of her hand

"You don't really mean that"

"Of course I mean that!" Alex snapped and Ahsoka flinched back "he threatened you Ahsoka, held you at Lightsaber point, and didn't have a care in the world!"

"I know" Ahsoka said looking away from her boyfriend "I was there, you don't have to remind me. The Sky you knew maybe gone, but the Sky I know, isn't like that, he wasn't acting like himself."

"Apparently you missed the point where he threatened you" Alex said "does that seam like a normal thing for him to do"

"I'm just saying he's your brother" Ahsoka said retaking hold of Alex's hand "everyone deserves a second chance" she then smiled and kissed him on the cheek "besides, I think you need cheering up" she smiled playfully and Alex wondered what his girlfriend must be up to

"What, what's that look?" Alex asked nervously "how do you plan on cheering me up?""

"I might think of something" Ahsoka said slyly she then whispers in his ear "meet me in the Shili forest in one hour" at that she then left the room to get ready for whatever she had planned knowing Ahsoka and her methods of cheering Alex up, this couldn't be anything but good...


	4. Chapter 3: In the Forest of Shili

Chapter 3: In The Forest of Shili

* * *

When Alex found himself in the forests of Shili, he got the weird impression that someone was watching him, the sense was there albeit faintly and he couldn't bring himself to warn Ahsoka wherever she was, Ahsoka was doing a pretty good job of hiding in the trees. And Alex kind of guessed what surprise his girlfriend had in store for him. They each had grown to know more about themselves over the months they were together and this was no normal date. Ahsoka had something very special planned, and knowing her, Alex figured it would probably get himself hurt.

"You know you're not properly dressed for this sought of thing" came Ahsoka's voice from one of the trees and Alex searched for her she called out "up here dummy" and Alex looked up in the direction Ahsoka was calling and he smiled when he saw her climbing the trees

"Ahsoka" he said smiling watching her jump from branch to branch "what the hell are you doing?"

"Tree jumping" Ahsoka said smiling and then she jumped down from the nearest tree and walked up towards him "it was one of my favourite activities" at this Alex said

"I guess that explains it"

"Explains what?" Ahsoka said blushing a bit and Alex felt himself blushing too, even though they were still a couple Alex found it still weird that he was even talking to Ahsoka nowadays, he supposed it must've been Sky who gave him the actual courage to speak to her. The thought of Sky just brought back bad memories so Alex hid them with something more pleasant.

"I guess it explains" he said taking his girlfriend by the waist "why you're so flexible" at this Ahsoka smiled and and he pulled her in for a kiss, the kiss lasted a good long while before Ahsoka decided it was time to pull away but when they did she kind of didn't want to. They were sharing a romantic moment together, a romantic moment on her home planet. These kind of things didn't happen anymore due to the recent tragedies they had suffered.

"So are you ready for my surprise?"

"What kind of surprise is it?"

"Only the best kind," she said smiling she then looked in at the trees and then back at her boyfriend "can you figure it out?" When Alex saw her look at the trees he kind of guessed what Ahsoka was going to do, and this made him kind of nervous, he had now faced the Shadow Master, Weeping Angels, Cybermen, Daleks and even snakes but heights, that was a no go.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah" Ahsoka said slyly "race ya" she then winked and used the force to jump baked into the trees, leaving Alex completly alone

"I'd do what she says if I were you" came a male voice from nowhere and Alex was sure if it was his imagination or did he really here a voice. He put it to the back of his mind and took a deep breath

"OK" Alex said quietly to himself "ok avatar you can do this" he then closed his eyes and used the force to guide his jump. When he opened his eyes he said to himself "that wasn't so bad" he then nearly found himself looking down and at that point Ahsoka called out

"Don't look down!" Alex found his girlfriend on the tree brand next to him, she was loving this minute by minute wheras Alex had to find himself something to balance on, he then at that moment wondered if Ahsoka was right in the head or if she was simply reliving old memories, he thought it was probably best to think the latter.

"You ready?" Ahsoka asked and at this Alex said with no confidence

"For what?"

"To race?"

"Is that what we're doing?"

"Why do you think I brought ya here?"

"I don't know" he said honestly "I honestly don't know!"

"Well then, it's time for a new adventure" Ahsoka called back and at this Alex was completly nervous "we jump!" Ahsoka called out "and the goal is to get across" she pointed a finger at the trees in the distance "from here to over there"

"Sounds like a plan" Alex said smiling really not liking his girlfriend's idea of a date on her home planet

"Winner gets to pick wherever we go on our next journey" now this was something Alex could get behind, he then put all fear aside ready to beat his girlfriend "meet you on the other side!" Ahsoka called back

"Not if I see you first' Alex said and this Ahsoka smiled and chuckled

"Go!" She said and then she jumped leaving Alex to get ready for his jump

"OK" Alex said clapping his hands together "Geronimo!" Like Ahsoka before him, he jumped and what happened was the best thrill of his life...


	5. Chapter 4: The Cult

Chapter 4: The Cult

* * *

Alex found himself actually enjoying his race with Ahsoka although he was kind of letting her win, henfeltnthenthrill of jumping between the forest trees and actually thanked her for taking the time for this. It was her idea after all and Ahsoka couldn't be any happier. When he passed he smiled and smiled

"Gotta keep up!" He called back and he felt a strange rush of energy came from himself and his eyes lit up blue and all of suden all the elements came to his aid and he dashed ahead of Ahsoka.

When Ahsoka saw this she called out "hey no fair!" Alex had no idea what Ahsoka was talking about but he thought he had better slow down, he tried to calm himself down and all of a sudden he found himself knocked out by an oncoming branch. When he got hit by the branch he found himself falling to the ground and Ahsoka screamed "Alex!" she was about to get to the end of the race course when Alex got hit by the branch, and almost immediately she found herself rushing to help her boyfriend.

When she rolled his unconscious body over she said "now how did you do that" she was of course referring to the mysterious state Alex found himself in back there when his eyes lit up all blue "come on, Alex" she then hit him in the face aand Alex jumped awake panting and out of breath.

"What the hell was that?" He asked her when he found Ahsoka on top of him "you're on top of me" he noticed and Ahsoka got off him and stood up "what happened? I was having fun"

"you got knocked out" Ahsoka said "by a tree branch" at this Alex smiled and laughed, sometimes her boyfriend confused her and his sense of humour was one of these times "this isn't funny, you could've gotten yourself hurt" Alex ignored her and continued laughing.

"But evidently" Alex said still laughing "I didn't" when he stopped Ahsoka hit him on the shoulder "ow!" Alex said after Ahsoka had hit him

"Are you ever gonna change?" Ahsoka said slyly

"Never" Alex said finally standing up and at this he embraced her and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss "you know" Alex said in between kisses "I love you" when they pulled away Ahsoka smiled and said

"I love you too"

"No" Alex seriously "I love you"

"I love you too" Ahsoka said again and at this Alex smiled and groaned

"You don't get it!" He then walked away from her and at this Ahsoka smiled and Alex turned back and said "I love you, Ahsoka Tano, I love you and you will be the last person I ever say those words to" he took hold of his girlfriend's hands and he stared into Ahsoka's startling blue eyes "I love you"

Ahsoka didn't know what to say, fortunately she was cut off from saying something by a new voice and they turned round when they heard it

"Aw!" Said a male voice clapping and when they turned round they found a male Togruta clapping who had suddenly sneaked up on them "what a romantic moment" he then smiled and said "and I'm a sucker for romantic moments believe me"

"Whoever you are this is our private business" Alex said letting go of Ahsoka hands and facing the new coming who loved and said

"Avatar" he bowed mockingly and said "it is such an honour to meet you, the cult will surly be impressed"

"Cult?" Ahsoka said curiously and at this the newcomer smiled, he didn't have any describable features so he was naturally unimportant in Ahsoka's mind but this cult he mentioned got her curious, being wuth Alex for such a long time did that too her "what cult?"

"Why" the Togruta laughed "the Cult of Shili of course, did you not know? Sister Togruta"

"You leave her alone" Alex said "but she does have a point, who or what is the Cult of Shili?"

"You'll find out soon enough, the master is very pleased to meet you"

"The Master?" Ahsoka said and Alex looked at his girlfriend as if she had recognised that names, however she blanked out for a second and she blinked "no it can't be, carry on"

"You know" the Togruta said smiling "you suspect? I am more of a messenger" he then backed away "stay away from the forest, it's our territory"

"You know I don't take to kindly to threats" Alex said dangerously to the Togruta "I don't think I like you anymore"

"OK" said the Togrtua smiling and he backed away "I delivered the message anyway'" he then turned away and walked off leaving Alex and Ahsoka to wonder what the hell had just happened...


	6. Chapter 5: Better Times

Chapter 5: Better Times

* * *

When Alex and Ahsoka returned from the forest of Shili, night was coming and it was almost time for the grand feast that Ahsoka's father had planned for them, however as the night grew ever faster, Alex couldn't help think that there was something more to be seen from Ahsoka's own homeworld, sure he had seen a few planets in his time, but this was nothing impressive. He had imagined Shili to be grander, more wide spread. The Togruta race were great. His girlfriend was one however Alex couldn't help but feel as there were still more to be discovered.

"Ahsoka" Alex said and Ahsoka looked at him, she still had that strange encounter with that cocky Togruta on her mind, he had mentioned something about a cult, sure that happened a lot on her home planet these days, but Ahsoka couldn't help but feel as though if this cult had darker intentions for the planet, and if they did, it was her job to try and stop them. She didn't hear what Alex had to say because she was forming her own plan. Wow, being with the Avatar certainly rubs of on you, she thought.

"Sorry" she stammered thinking that Alex had spoken to her, in fact he had, he was just about to say to Ahsoka that he had the weirdest suspicions that he had been on this planet before, a long, long time ago, but that was impossible as this was his first time visiting Shili. "I wasn't listening' Ahsoka said "I was thinking of something else"

"The Cult?"

"Yes" Ahsoka said and at this Alex smiled and nodded, ever since their friend Darlene had died, Ahsoka felt as though her boyfriend had gained a new sense of courage and was unwilling to let that happen to anyone ever again, but Ahsoka knew he couldn't save everyone, Darlene died a hero, saving Ahsoka's life and there was nothing Alex could do to change that, even if he wanted to. "I was"

"Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you are going to do"

"He warned us to stay away from the forest" Ahsoka said firmly and Alex shut up, it was impossible to argue anything with his girlfriend "I don't like the way he said it"

"You want to go back in there don't you"

"If you come with me"

Alex took a good long while and stared at the forest with open eyes, he had hated them ever since Dareen, it was there he first leaned the true meaning of the prophecy, the prophecy that had started to fulfil itself when Darlene died, the one that had turned his own brother against him.

Alex hated that prophecy and he didn't want anymore to do with it. He just didn't, he was sick of everyone dying around him. If Darlene hadn't died maybe things would've been different. Maybe things could go back to the way they were, Sky was gone and now here he was alone with Ahsoka. Nothing could be more better than this he thought. And yet strangely it wasn't. He wished the old gang was back together.

He thought back to a time before Darlene had died before Ahsoka had dissapeared, when everything was back to the way it was, he thought of the day when all of them took a picture of themselves to officialy celebrate Darlene's entrance into the TARDIS crew, ID took the photo whilst Darlene and Sky held hands.

They smiled and at each other and Alex couldn't be happier for them.

"Alright everyone" Ahsoka said and Alex turned to smile at her, Darlene and the others gathered into a group and the looked into the camera that was going to take the photo.

Darlene was tall and slim, she had black hair and deep blue eyes, she was wearing red today, red shorts, a red tank top which showed her midriff and red shoes which showed her attractiveness. Sky was a very lucky person to have her, Alex thought. Then again he couldn't blame him. Alex was lucky enough to have Ahsoka.

"Everyone," Ahsoka said as Alex took hold off her hand "say TARDIS" everyone did so and ID took the photo. Even though Alex hated flash photography, this one wasn't so bad. After the photo was taken Ahsoka let go of Alex's hand and said "I'll leave you to talk" she then went to talk to Sky who then let go of Darlene's hand.

"So" Alex said smiling at Darlene who stood next to him "welcome aboard"

"Glad to be here" she laughed in a soft kind voice, "that was one crazy adventure wasn't it?"

"It sure was" Alex said and they went to talk in private so Sky or Ahsoka weren't listening in "by the way, love the outfit" at this Darlene smiled

"Careful" she said "Ahsoka might not like you saying that"

"Oh she doesn't mind" then Alex realised something important, why he had brought Darlene to his room in the first place, he went to a draw and pulled out a small silver object, a key and gave it to her "welcome to the family, Darlene"

When she saw the key, Darlene gasped and said "for real?"

"You're officialy a member of the TARDIS crew"

"That's a sucky name" at this Alex couldn't help laughing, he always liked Darlene's sense of humour and missed it nowadays. He then said very seriously

"Keep that safe"

"I will" she said slyly and then smiled at him "don't worry Avatar, I still remember what you said" at this Alex chuckled sand then Darlene said something that would only just now come back to haunt him "you won't loose me" the rest of the conversation wasn't shown because Alex's memory lane was broken by Ahsoka speaking to him, braking his train of thought, and loosing Darlene for good.


	7. Chapter 6: Constantine

Chapter 6: Constantine

* * *

When Ahsoka broke his train of thought it was like loosing Darlene all over again, he was enjoying the memory of Darlene and didn't want it lost, because if Alex lost that, then Darlene's memory would be lost. And her death will have meant nothing, he looked at Ahsoka and when she noticed Alex's pained expression she said

"Are you OK?" She asked out of concern for her boyfriend. She took hold of his hand and smiled at him, when she did this Alex found it somewhat comforting, he loved Ahsoka, loved her so much that even if something happened to her, he would only have himself to blame. He couldn't hold onto his feelings anymore so when he decided it was time to let go, he decided it was time to let go and move on with his life.

"I'm fine Ahsoka" he said smiling and when Ahsoka noticed him smiling she smiled back it was good that the two of them were sharing such a romantic moment, because Alex didn't want this to end, unfortunately like all, good things, this moment had to come to an end at some point, after all they still had tomorrow's feast in their honour to attend, Alex wasn't going to miss that, not one bit "I was just thinking about Darlene"

Ahsoka let go of his hand almost instantly when he mentioned their old friend, although she didn't very much like her, she still found it rather sad that she didn't get to spend more time to get to know her, if she did then maybe she could've done something to save her, instead of just standing by and watch Darlene sacrifice herself, but Darlene saved me, Ahsoka reminded herself, I'm not to blame for her death.

But she was to blame for Sky leaving them and going off on an adventure on his own, she wondered where Sky was now, probably on some distant planet somewhere, drowning out his sorrows, then all off a sudden she thought she sensed someone nearby, just thinking of Sky made her have this sudden thought, however it wasn't a thought or a trick of her imagination as well. When Alex noticed this he said

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's watching us" she pointed out and looked in the direction of where she sensed the person that was watching her, she tried to focus but her vision was clouded by the strange amount of force energy in the TARDIS, when the night began to fall Ahsoka cursed and Alex had to cover his ears. "I lost him"

"Whoever he was" Alex said taking hold of his girlfriend's hand "he's gone now" although he felt unsure of himself, he had sensed a similar presence but he couldn't tell if it was real or not, he wanted to get out of this forest fast, he wanted to be asleep with Ahsoka and get back to Coruscant as fast as possible, all this was too similar to Dareen, when they first met Darlene however there had been some rather different monsters then.

Whoever or whatever was watching them, wasn't a monster, Alex could tell by that much, he then looked at Ahsoka and took hold of her hand "we're gonna go now" at this Ahsoka smiled and laughed

"Best news I've heard all day" and at that she let go of Alex's hand and then walked off by herself, leaving Alex some quick time to discover who or what had been watching them, when Ahsoka had left, Alex went to the mysterious person's hiding spit and found two strange things on the ground. Either the person had dropped them in a hurry or they really had been watching them.

Alex picked up a small silver lighter for what looked like a cigerette and the other was a card which was smudged so badly that Alex couldn't read the identification, without knowing who these items belonged to Alex pockets the device and began to walk off, but when a voice called out.

"I think those are mine" he turned round to find a man standing there, he was tall and blonde haired, he was wearing a brown jacket a white t-shirt with a black tie, he wore black shoes and had a smug look about him "Hello there, mate"

"What are yours?" Alex asked completly clueless, and at this the man smiled and he spoke in a strange accent that wasn't from around here, then as Alex realised what the man was talking about he took the items out of his pocket and handed them to the man "you were the one watching us"

"Yes" the man said smiling "I've known about you for quite some time," as soon as Alex began oht his Lightsaber then man smiled and said "there's no need for that, I'm on your side, Avatar Alex" Alex put away his Lightsaber in shock and looked at the man, who the hell was he and

"How do you know my name?"

"Well it is my job to know my clients, before getting to do their work"

"Work?" Alex said clueless "what work?"

"Work you don't know about" said the man smiling "you ever heard of magic?"

"Yes"

"Very good, cause you may need it in the future" Alex didn't like what this man as saying, magic couldn't possibly exist, could it? At this Alex asked

"Who are you"

At this the man smiled and said "Constantine" he took out his hand and reluctantly Alsx shook it not knowing whether to trust him or not "John Constantine, and all you need to know is that I was sent here to help you"

"By who?"

"You know who' said Constantine "a little girl by the name of Faith"

"I don't know anybody called Faith"

"Well that's not what she told me" said Constantine and at this he mimed looking at a fake watch and said "now you'd better be getting back to your girlfriend" he then took out a card and handed it to Alex "when you use this, I'll come straight to you"

"Why?"

"Like I said it's my job" then at that Constantine dissapeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Alex completly confused and slightly curious...


	8. Chapter 7: Have a little Faith

Chapter 7: Have a little Faith

* * *

When Alex found Ahsoka he began to wonder about his meeting with the mysterious John Constantine and the girl he claimed had sent him, Faith, whoever she was she sounded like bad news, events in his life were getting even more curious than ever now, and he wanted them to stop, but quickly realised that that was stupid, no matter how much Alex wanted it, a normal life was something he just couldn't have, now that he was the Avatar and everything. Sometimes he just couldn't get what he wanted.

"Oh thank god" Ahsoka said walking towards him "you were gone an hour" an hour? Alex thought it didn't seem like an hour, again he remembered the forest of Dareen and how Timerus had control over that particular forest, he wondered like Timerus if this John Constantine whoever he was, had the ability to manipulate Time. But considering as Constantine had mentioned magic, that probably wasn't the case "anyway" Ahsoka said smiling and braking Alex's train of thought. He hated it when she did that. "Comes on" she took hold of his hand and led him towards a crowded area, as soon as Alex realised he was at the feat, he smiled.

"When you say I've been gone for an hour?" He said curiously

"I mean you've been gone for an hour" she led him towards a vast dining table with many Togruta seated, among them was Ahsoka's father and far in the background was a little human girl, dressed in red from head to toe, she looked about the age of 12 with dark brown hair and for some reason Alex couldn't stop staring at her. When she noticed her boyfriend's worried expression she looked in the direction he was looking. "Who is that?" Ahsoka said looking at the same girl, but for some reason she felt like she recognised her from a distant memory, the girl noticed her and smiled.

With Alex gone for an hour they had missed Ahsoka's father's speech but he had other matters to attend to, he went on about how the Togruta race was honoured to have the Avatar and Ahsoka on their homeworld and how they would eventually stop the problems of the Togruta cult, Ahsoka's father had known this for a long time and recounted how tthe Avatar's past deeds.

Alex didn't want to hear any of this as the last deed he mentioned was stopping the Daleks on their home planet of Skaro. That was an adventure which gave both Alex and Ahsoka nightmares, unfortunately it was also the tragic day that they lost Darlene. Darlene who had died to save Ahsoka's own life.

When Ahsoka's father noticed Alex and Ahsoka looking sad and mournful he said "have I said anything wrong?"

"No" Alex was about to say but Ahsoka cut him off which rather surprised him, she rarely spoke of Darlene nowadays but when she did it was a rare oppertunity.

"Yes father" she said sounding rather solemn and Ahsoka's father looked at her regretfully "I don't mean any offence when I say this" Ahsoka said "it's just, I would not be here today, if it wasn't for a very dear friend of ours"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"When we were captured by Davros" Ahsoka said her voice stiffening up a bit "I was lined up for execution, I was supposed to die that day" she stopped and hesitated wondering if she should continue on with this hertbreaking story "my friend, Darlene Turner sacrificed her own life"

"She did more than that" Alex said looking at Ahsoka in understanding and she said a secret smile with him "she saved your daughter's life" Alex said looking at Ahsoka "Darlene gave up her own life to save Ahsoka's" he took a pause and said "you can see why that's a pretty hard time for us"

"I am so sorry for your loss" said Ahsoka's father and at this he smiled and said "I am forever indebted to her and any family members" he then looked at his daughter and said "you must feel very sad"

"Yes father" Ahsoka said just a a tear trickled down her cheek, then Alex never found out was going to happen next as time literally froze all around him. Stopping everything in his tracks, well he thought to himself just another day in the life of the Avatar. He noticed something very weird about this whole thing, because every single person in the room except him and the girl were moving.

At this Alex chuckled and said "now what have you done" when he found the girl standing next to him, she s,lied and said

"What I've been waiting to do ever since Helios"

'And what's that?"

"Meet you" said the girl and she looked at Ahsoka and smiled "don't worry they'lol be fine after our conversation" she then held out her hand and said "sit with me"

"I'm not gonna sit with a girl I've just met" Alex said and then he realised how stupid that sounded "that sounded better in my head" at this the girl smiled and laughed

"It probably did yeah"

"Right then" Alex said "I'm Avatar Alex" he said with a smile and he took out his hand for her to shake "who the hell are you?" At this the girl smiled and said mysteriously

"Faith" she said and Alex's eyes widened in shock "my name is Faith" at this the girl sat down back on her seat and Alex reluctantly followed her, she drew out some tarot cards and looked at them then bake at him "well?" She asked pointing to the seat across from him "aren't you gonna sit with me?" At this Alex really didn't know what to say, because he was left feeling stunned and confused...


	9. Chapter 8: Faith Returns

Chapter 8: Faith Returns

* * *

As Alex stared at Faith and her mysterious deck of tarot cards he couldn't believe what he was witnessing, this mysterious little girl who seemed ageless and who Constantine claimed to know him, she smiled as she shuffled through her deck until she pulled out one of the cards the death card.

"It appears as though my prophecy wasn't wrong"

"Prophecy?" Alex said when Faith said this as it struck him a little bit odd, then again Faith was a fortune teller of soughts, he didn't trust her "you mean The Mysterious Prophecy?' At this Faith looked up from her cards and smiled

"That is the one everyone seems to be talking about" she said and chuckled "although I don't think that's it's really important, I only made the whole thing after a bet that went wrong" at this Alex took Faith's offer of a seat and he slammed his hand on the table and the deck of cards shook "careful" Faith said slyly "you're ruffle my deck"

"I don't care about your deck" Alex said angrily and at this Faith simply ignored him, she as brave to do this, like she had this thing everyday "one of my friends died because of your Prophecy!" At this Faith didn't seem interested in her cards anymore, only in him and she said something that surprised Alex

"Friends die everyday" Alex looked at her in shock and couldn't believe what he was hearing "for a thousand years I have been waiting to meet you" she snapped "and do you think for one second your friend was at least any but important than mine?"

"She was to me!"

"What was her name?' Faith asked almost insultingly and Alex couldn't help it he got out his Lightsaber and ignited it and aimed it directly at Faith at this she smiled and laughed "that won't do you any good"

"Why?"

"Because I am immortal" Faith said "I have lived for ages since before you were even born" she stood up and faced him with those dark brown eyes, eyes that have seen years go by, eyes that have seen the loss of many many friends and lovers "I have waited centuries to meet you"

"How many centuries"?"

"Too many to count" Faith said simply she sat back down and went back to reshuffling her deck of tarot cards "this moment, is the moment I have been waiting for"

"Why?"

"To tell you something, something so very important," Faith looked absolutely worried about what she was going to say next but Alex didn't care, he was looking at the person who had gotten his friend killed, he wasn't in the mood for talking with her at the moment "it's all wrong" when she said this Alex began to get curious

"What's all wrong?" Alex said and Faith remained silent, she looked as though she didn't want to say anything more at this point and when Alex saw people with these kinds of expressions, he knew better than to ask anymore questions "is that the thing you wanted to tell me, it's all wrong?"

"Yes"

"Well then you gave me the message" Alex said a little more angry than he meant it "go away" at this Faith ignored him and said

"I suppose by now you'll have met my friend"

"Constantine?" Alex said and began to wonder what he had to do with this "what the hell has he got to do with all this?"

"Everything" Faith said and she smiled and said "you may want to keep him around for a while, he's gonna be very important in your future" at this Alex began to get curious and said

"What do you mean my future?"

"The future that's yet to happen" she said and then she said vaguely "the return" at this she then went to looking at her deck of cards and said "that's all I can say I'm afraid"

"Return of what?"

"Not what" Faith said smiling "more like who" she then stood up and turned to face Alex "you'll know when the time comes" she then walked forward and did something very unexpected she gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear which scared him even more than her vague message of someone returning "beware the pantheon of discord" she then turned back and looked at the frozen Togruta's. "They'll be back in two minutes"'

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" And at this Faith turned back and smiled "I regret making that prophecy" this gave no reason for Alex to care for her but then she said "take care of my friend!" she laughed and said "he can take care of himself, anyway, it was an honour to meet you" she then vanished leaving Alex either shocked or confused.

Couldn't something not be dark and mysterious for once in his life, he wondered if he would meet Faith again, but at that exist moment, his friends resumed their normal composure and began speaking again, leaving the overall experience with Faith as though it never even happened...


	10. Chapter 9: Change the Future

Chapter 9: Change the Future

* * *

When everything had returned to normal after Faith's time stop, Alex looked around for her again and found her sitting in her table reading her familair deck of tarot cards, he couldn't believe his eyes when Faith saw him and winked at him, however he didn't notice her for very long because at that moment Ahsoka touched him from behind and he jumped.

"Don't do that!" Alex said calming himself down "you scared the hell out of me" at this Ahsoka laughed and smiled, he liked her smile and never wanted to see Ahsoka leave, however this made him think about the tragic day in which they lost Darlene, it had been entirely his fault. He couldn't do anything about it. And yet the future that was destined to happen, happened.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" she laughed "but the feast is over" when she said this Alex couldn't help but look over his shoulder, and found that many of the Togruta had gotten up and left their seats, including Ahsoka's father, the only people that were in the feats area Alex noted were himself, Ahsoka and Faith, and that was creepy, how much time had passed when Alex and Faith were speaking to each other "what the hell were you doing?"

"Talking to her" Alex said looking back at Faith who was pretending to ignore them "she's mysterious" at this Alex laughed and couldn't help it and probably figured Faith was listening on their conversation, which for some weird reason he didn't seem to mind, Alex felt like he knew her enough to trust her, even though she claimed that she had made the prophecy in which Darlene's life was taken.

"Who is she?" Ahsoka asked to which Alex honestly didn't have any answers to "she seems exactly like your type" at this Alex stared at his girlfriend "if she's that important, maybe we could use her"

"No" Alex said to which Ahsoka let go of his hand.

"She seems to know an awful lot about you" Ahsoka said "I thought that's what you wanted" she looked at Faith and then back at Alex "to find answers?"

"She does give answers" Alex said simply "she created the prophecy which got Darlene killed"

"it seems like you trust her though"

"For some reason" Alex said and he took out the white card that Constantine gave him out of his pocket "it seems like I do," Ahsoka noticed the card and asked

"What's that?" At this Alex smiled and said simply

"Back up"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked and then she corrected herself "never mind, come on it's late and we must be getting back" she took hold of her boyfriend's hand and they walked off, leaving Faith alone to read her cards in peace, when they left she smiled and said

"Don't suppose they trust me enough" she looked up and found herself facing John Constantine and she smiled when she saw him, John simply looked away and said

"You do kind of have that impression"

"What impression?" Faith said and she put her deck of cards down, something she so rarely did "I see the future, I make it happen, it kind of is my job"

"We get it" Constantine said impatiently "I just don't know what the hell it is you're planning" at this Faith smiled and said

"Correction, you're thinking I'm not really on their side, yes I made the prophecy"

"There you are again going on about that bloody prophecy"

"I told Alex I made it during a bet, I lied"

"What do you mean?"

"I made the prophecy because it's going to help change something"

"Change what?" At this Faith smiled and said which didn't sound good at all but from her own perspective it did.

"I'm gonna change the future" She stood up and said "too many bad things have happened, so much suffering so much death, I believe the Avatar can stop all that"

"You really put your faith in one man?"

"Interesting choice of words" Faith chucked "considering I was named for the term" she then looked at her deck and smiled "go on help them, and if you could possibly, help me gain their trust"

"Why?"

"Because if the prophecy I made was the most dangerous thing in the universe" said Faith "then the things that's gonna come after is even more dangerous, because someone is returning"

"Who?"

Faith folded her arms and said vaguely "all you need to know is that your gonna be very important in the future, so pleas if you can, stay by the Avatar's side, keep him alive as long as you possibly can"

"Who is returning?" John asked getting more impatient with Faith and her unusual riddles "I'm getting very tired of your riddles"

"I made that prophecy for a reason" Faith said simply and John understood "all my prophecies have meaning, so do my visions, now trust me when I say, what's coming will be far more dangerous than a brother gone bad"

"OK" Constantine gave up and Faith sat back down and reshuffled her cards "what do you want me to do?"

"Exactly as I said" Faith said smiling "they'll probably be asleep by now, so why don't you go off an epic adventure and help them" at this Constantine couldn't argue anymore with Faiath, he never won in any of these, so he did as he suggested, because Faith wouldn't give him the answers he needed...


	11. Chapter 10: New Allies

Chapter 10: New Allies

* * *

When Alex awoke in Ahsoka's old room he found himself staring at a mirror and wondered if this would be at all possible be a chance to talk with The Doctor. Ever since the death of Darlene, the Doctor hadn't been in that much contact with him, and Alex wondered why that was, maybe he thought that Alex would still be in mourning, true he still was but it wouldn't hurt to call the Doctor.

He tried to use the phone but as usual it went straight to voicemail, which Alex ignored because itbahdnthe same damn message every time, then without thinking he used the oppertunity to get changed and then had the weirdest sense of Deja Vu, it had been on a day like this in which they had lost Darlene and Alex couldn't help but note the similarities, he had to find out the answers to his girlfriend's origins and fast, and he sensed that he wouldn't be able to do this with her, Ahsoka was to busy on finding out more about the cult. Which also bothered him.

But he had to choose, he looked back at the sleeping Ahsoka and smiled at her, to which she twitched in her sleep and then woke up, she blinked and then looked around, she covered herself up with sheets and smiled back when she found him.

"Morning"

"Morning" Alex replied back and he looked away from her as she said

"You got dressed in a hurry"

"Couldn't wait to get up" Alex lied and he walked forward and kissed his girlfriend on the lips, it lasted for about five minutes but they were happy during that time, when they pulled away Ahsoka said

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" at this Ahsoka frowned and said

"You're a terrible liar"

"Hah" Alex said shrugging admitting what Ahsoka had thought "you would know that wouldn't you?" At this Ahsoka smiled and noticed a strange expression on her boyfriend's face.

"You've got that I'm about to lie look"

"There's a look?" Alex said which he didn't really notice but, Ahsoka seamed to notice it, because when he looked back at her she smiled and let out a laugh, the laugh he always liked. The laugh he never wanted her to stop.

"Oh trust me" Ahsoka said and she hit him with a pillow although it didn't hurt Alex flinched "you can't miss it" she smiled suggests key and Alex couldn't help it he kissed his girlfriend again and this time it lasted longer than five minutes, he wasn't sure when it stopped but he did know that he could hear a faint clapping sound.

They turned round when they heard the clapping and Alex found John Constantjen staring at them and the romantic moment between Alex and Ahsoka had suddenly become awkward. Ahsoka jolted back and quickly covered herself whilst Alex quickly became embarrassed.

"Well" John Constantine said smiling as he stopped clapping which made the moment even more awkward than it was "that was smooth" he then looked at Alex and Ahsoka "aren't you gonna introduce me to your pretty girlfriend, Alex?" at this Ahsoka gave Alex a strange look that almost looked like a scowl and then she smiled at Constantine.

"Ahsoka" Alex said and he back away from her "this is John Constantine"

"Honoured" Ahsoka said rather angrily, she looked at John and said "get out"

"Oh" John laughed and he said "I like her" this just made the entire situation worse and then to make it even more awkward, Faith stepped in the room rather unexpectedly, Ahsoka jerked as she recognised her.

"Faith?"

"Wait a minute" Alex said looking back and forth between the two "you two know each other?"

"From Helios" Faith said and she looked at Ahsoka "I see you git back in one peace, nice work with the Darkness by the way"

"Thank you" Ahsoka said "now would all three of you kindly give me some privacy so I can get changed?"

"Of course" Alex said, he didn't want to see Ahsoka get angry, he never liked it when she got angry, so whisky Ahsoka was getting changed in private, Alex led John and Faith to another room and said

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well" John laughed and he walked forward to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder "I thought it would be obvious mate" befor things could get any more awkward Faith stepped in to explain as best as she could

"We're here to help you"

"Why would you help me?" Alex asked getting scared and confused

"Find out answers" said Constantine and his mood wasn't really helping anything "my friend and I have been keeping an eye on you for a very long time"

"How long?" Alex said as he had nothing but questions

"Ever since you took down the Shadow Master" Faith said, and she could've said more but at that exact moment Ahsoka came into the room, wearing a new backless brown dress and brown shoes that matched, she stared at Alex, then John and then at Faith.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano" she said looking at John and Faith "who the hell are you" and then she looked at Alex "will somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Alex couldn't answer is girlfriend because he couldn't because he had literally no idea what the hell was going on either...


	12. Chapter 11: A Little Magic

Chapter 11: A Little Magic

* * *

When they all sat down, Alex explained as best he could what happened when he met John Constantine and Faith, Ahsoka listened as hard as she could to all the important details and honestly couldn't believe half of it, well maybe the part about Faith being able to see the future and being the one who made the prophecy in the first one. But Constantine being able to control magic? That she just couldn't believe.

Magic couldn't exist so far as she knew, so John could be lying or tricking them in some sought of way, but again Alex believed him, and if Alex believed him, then so did she, she just needed a little bit of proof. Just to be sure that John wasn't lying and that he was indeed telling the truth.

"I think I get it" she said after Alex had finished his whole explaination and at this John signed in relief and said

"Oh thank god" he then took out what looked like a lighter for a cigerette and said "now we can get on with the show" at this Ahsoka smiled and said very seriously

"Not just yet"

"Listen lady" John said standing up to face her "you don't know how many miles I have to protect the pair of you, I even have some problems of my own right now, but oh no I've got to make sure" he pointed to Alex "this bloke, you're boyfriend stays alive" at this Faith tried to say

"John!" She snapped and John looked at her "we don't need to explain ourselves right away" she then pulled out her familair deck of tarot cards "just why we are here" Ahsoka wondered what the hell was it with Faith and tarot cards, maybe she just used it for display or otherwise. Ahsoka wasn't buying any of it.

"Ah" Constantine said just now realising what Faith meant and he stared Ahsoka and looked at her with an odd expression "you need a demonstration" he then pulled out his lighter which he put back in his pocket and lit it, without any cigerette. Suddenly the flames burst out of the lighter and Ahsoka had to keep herself from screaming.

Then when the flames didn't harm John Ahsoka looked at him in awe as he manipulated the flames to his will, and then finally putting them back in the lighter without any harm to him at all.

"What..." Ahsoka gasped in shock and awe "the... Hell... Was... That?" At this John smiled and took out his lighter again and this time he did light a cigerette. He puffed some smoke out of and Alex looked away.

"You know that's bad for you" Qlex said smiling and John didn't care, he just continued to smoke the cigerette whilst Ahsoka looked at him and said again

"What the hell was that?"

"Magic" Constantine said simply "little but of a taster for what to come"

"Can you please not smoke around me?" Faith asked him polity "I may be immortal but I'm still a little girl" at this John smiled and put away the cigerette, by putting it away he dampened the light and threw away the bud.

"Whatever you say love"

"Thank you" Faith smiled back "I don't know why you use those things"

"For the stress" John said and then he turned back to face Alex and Ahsoka "listen, there's something which you don't understand happening to this planet"

"Something to do with magic perhaps?" Alex said and at this John said slyly

"You're catching on, mate" he looked at Ahsoka and winked "I like him, keep him alive long enough"

"That's a hard thing to do"

"I'm right here" Alex said getting a bit annoyed and he looked at Constantines and said "and don't call me mate, mate" he meant this to be insulting but apparently John didn't care enough to be insulted.

"So there's a cult here on Shili" Faith said "I've known this much"

"You knew?" Alex said curiously

"Of course I knew" Faith said and then suddenly something happen so unexpected, that John, Alex and Ahsoka were caught off gaurd, Faith's eyes jerked back inside her head and showed only the whites. She took out her deck of cards again and began muttering to herself in an ancient language.

She saw images in her head that all blurred to gather in one, a gunshot, weird golden light and couldn't process any of it, but she understood what it meant, especially for the Avatar, considering most of her visions were like this. When the vision stopped she gasped for air and fell back unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Ahsoka asked shocked and only Constantine had the answer, he put his hand on Faith's head and looked at Alex

"Still alive"

"Of course she would be"

"What the hell just happened?" Ahsoka said which made Alsx very nervous, and then he said something which he hoped wasn't right at all.

"I think" He said looking at everyone "I think she just had another vision" he looked at the unconscious Faith and said "and judging from what happened, I'd say it wasn't a good one" the group then all stared at the unconscious Faith and wondered what she could have seen...


	13. Chapter 12: Nothing Lasts Forever

Chapter 12: Nothing Lasts Forever

* * *

When Faith woke up, she found the most unexpected thing happen to her, she found herself surrounded by three people and this certainly was strange, in all her years of immortality she never expected this, almost immeaditly she reached for her deck of cards as they proved useful in these types of situations. However they weren't with her. She wondered where they were and remembered everything that happened.

Her visions could do that to her most of the time, and whenever they did make her like that, they were never usually good, she remembered speaking in Latin, her native language but couldn't remember what her words of prophecy meant, the one thing she did know, is that it could be either very good or very bad.

She stared at the people and they looked relieved to see her better, she then pointed to them and said their names "Avatar Alex" she pointed to the person in the middle and then the Togruta woman on the right "Ahsoka Tano" and then finally to the man on the left of Alex "John Constantine" to which Constantine sighed in relief

"She remembers who we are" he turned and faced Alex and Ahsoka "listen why don't you two give us some privacy and I'll,sought out this mess"

"Mess?" Faith asked curious "what mess" and then she realised what excactly had happened "I did it again didn't I?" to which Constantine nodded and Faith buried her head in her pillow which wasn't like her, but she couldn't help it, her visions were getting worse and worse all the time and she didn't like it, the only thing that comforted her these days were her deck of cards, which she had had ever since she became immortal.

"You're wondering about your cards?" Constantine said just as Alex and Ahsoka had left the room, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the familair deck of cards "I have them, if you need to shuffle them" as soon as he gave her the cards, Faith did just that, and Constantine wondered what her deal was with shuffling and reshuffling those cards.

"Habit" Faith said and she took her eyes of the cards for a split second "helps me past the time"

"Immortality" Constantine said quietly "always a price isn't there?"

"Magic always comes with a price" Faith said and then she smiled "but you don't believe that, so why should I believe that about immortality?"

"How does it feel?"

She stopped looking at the deck and focused her attention on Constantine, she out the cards down and looked at the door and then stood up, out of the bed and Constantine didn't worry, when Faith needed her alone time, it was best to leave her by herself. After a while nothing was until Faith said

"it's both a blessing and a curse" Faith surprised Constantine with this "you can have all the time in the world, and yet still feel empty" she then went to the desk where the cards were and she picked them up "I never really told you when I get the power of clairvoyance, did I?"

"No" Constantine said and he walked closer towards her "but I think I get the picture" he out her hand on her shoulder and he said "it's been difficult for you, you want life to change"

"Ever since you found me" Faith said still looking at her deck of cards "you've been like a father to me" at this John and said

"And I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Did you know?" Faith asked turning towards him "back then, when you found me, that I would tag along with you?"

"No" Constanine chuckled and then he did something he so really did, he pulled her tight and hugged her, like a father would his daughter, when the days blurred into years everything became forgotton, Fauth could never remember her real father but she could remember the day she became immortal so clearly.

"I suppose" Faith said smiling after pulling away from the hug "that's always the price of immortality"

"What is?" At this all Faith could do was smile and say simply

"Nothing lasts forever"

"No I suppose it doesn't," Constantine said and then he wondered about his own past and tragedies he had suffered, nothing was ever good in his life until he found Faith. And suddenly it was like his whole world was turned upside down "what did you see?"

"Change," Faith said simply "I saw change" this left Constantine to wonder if that was for good or for the bad, but he didn't have long to worry about it because he opened the door and saw that Alex and Ahsoka were waiting patiently for them when he saw Faith smiling at Alex, he knew what her vision meant.

"Right then" Constantine said taking out his lighter and using magic again "on with the show" at this Alex, Ahsoka and Faith smiled as they began planning to reenter the forest in which Alex and Ahsoka had first encountered The Cult..,


	14. Chapter 13: The Return

Chapter 13: The Return

* * *

When Alex, Ahsoka, Faith and Constantine arrived at the TARDIS they found themes,eves in the most particular situations, one thing the doors were already open which was strange enough, and two the Droid that Alex owned wasn't there to great them, ok that one was really odd. ID always liked new visitors in the TARDIS. Well he hated them.

Still the absence of the droid really shocked Alex and he wondered where the droid was, however Faith and Clnstantine were distracted by the enermous size of the ship and Alex could see this going one way or the other. Constantine whistled when he entered and saw the size of the massive ship.

"I've seen some things in my time, but this is probably the boss damn thing I ever saw"

"I agree" Faith said smiling "I've never seen something this amazing in all my years" at this Alex smiled at her and she smiled back, so he explained to them how the TARDIS worked and it's mechanics, how it was able to travel through time and space, and how it was his and Ahsoka's home.

"But there's something very wrong" Alex said when he had finished explaining "I think someone has Bolton inside who shouldn't be" at this Constnatine said sarcastically

"This day just keeps on getting better and better"

"Tell me about it" Ahsoka said and at that Constantine smiled at her which kind of made Alex jealous, he hated that feeling, but considering Ahsoka didn't know Constantine all that well, he figured she was safe enough, he secretly hoped.

"You said you owned a droid?" Faith said noting what Alex had said earlier and she looked at the familiar console and passed it, she then walked to a doorway which led to the infamous prophecy room. Which was strange because the doors were unlocked. They were never unlocked, and that bothered Alex, Faith then looked at something towards the entrance and found something "I've found him"

Ahsoka and Constantine as well as Alex dashed to Faith's side and found what she was looking at, it was Alex's droid alright but he was alright, he was switched off and not operating, whoever was in here clearly knew their way around Alex's security measurements. And that wasn't good. It wasn't good at all and Alex did not like it one bit.

"Come on we'd better find out who's here and why' and with that they all headed down the stairs to the prophecy room, it was a long narrow stairwell with a doorway that marked the entrance, it was passcode protected by none other than Alex himself and he knew the code.

"Where does this lead to?" Faith asked nervously and Constantine put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her "I'm nit scared or anything," at this Constantine took his hand off her shoulder "just curious"

"Shouldn't you know?" Alex said simply turning to face her "you made it after all" and at this Faith said

"OK now I'm scared" she took out her familair deck of cards and held onto them from reassurance and at this Alex began to wonder what the deal was with her and those deck of cards she always carried.

"What's the deal with those cards?" Alex asked her and she smiled

"They help me pass the time" Faith said simply "I don't use my gift of prophecy for just about anything" at this she held her cards out for Alex and said "take one if you so wish" Alex hesitated but his instinct gave in and he took one of Faith's cards "which did you pick?" Faith asked and she looked at Alex's card, it showed two men, one dark and one light fighting over something, Faith never saw this card before. But she knew what it meant.

"You know?"

"Yes" Faith said looking at the card "it symbolises Change, a very big change" she looked at Alex "change is on your nature Avatar" and with that Faith took the card back and walked alongside Ahsoka leaving Alex alone with Constantine.

"You know' Constantine said "she can be pretty annoying at times"

"I heard that!" Faith called back, then they stopped as they found the passcode doorway that was usually closed open, and Alex walked forward to find out that soemone knew the key code. He then turned to the group and said

"I think it's best if I go alone"

"Why?" Asked Ahsoka nervously "whoever's in there obviously knows you" at this Alex smiled and said

"Of course they do" Alex said and he turned back to face the blackened hallway of the prophecy room "I just need a chat, that's all" at this Ahsoka gave up on any form of argument, they rarely had arguments as a couple so it was best to stay that way.

"It could be a trap" Constantine said voicing Ahsoka's thoughts "you sure you want to go in there alone, mate?"

"I'm sure" Alex said and with that said he walked into the prophecy room, shutting the doors leaving Ahsoka, Faith and John on the other side whilst he faced a lone figure standing in front of the prophecy case, reading the prophecy.

This figure was male and taller than Alex was by a few feet, he wore a dark green jumper and green trousers that matched his dark green shoes, his dark black hair was trimmed slightly and he didn't look a day older than since he left them, Alex turned and face his half brother, Sky.

"Hello" he said and Sky stopped reading the prophecy, he put it back in the glass case and turned to face Alex, even in the pale light Alex could see that Sky was different somehow although he couldn't place it "it's been a long time"

"It certainly has" said Sky his voice soft and eerily calm he raised his face and smiled "hello dear brother"


	15. Chapter 14: On With The Show

Chapter 14: On With The Show

* * *

When Alex got out his Lightsaber, Sky quickly put his arms up as if he were surrendering, and as soon as he did this, Alex wondered what Sky was up to, even after all this time, Sky couldn't give up that easily, could he? If he was than it was a pretty stupid thing to do than waltz back onto the TARDIS.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex said putting down his Lightsaber when he saw there was no need for it, Sky didn't seem harmless as he always carried his own Lightsaber with him.

"Really?" Sky said putting his arms down and folding them he rolled his eyes and said "that's all I get? No Hi how are ya, how've ya been for the past three months" he stepped forward to Alex and Alex took a few steps back not trusting his half brother one but "just what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's pretty much all you'll get from me"

"Huh" Sky said and he looked towards the locked doorway "and I suppose the others have to say something as well do they?" He then waved his hand and suddenly the doors opened revealing, Ahsoka, John and Faith, as soon as Ahsoka saw Sky she gasped in shock and took out her Lightsabers, John lit some of his magic flames ready for combat, and Faith just stood there smiling watching all that was happening before her.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Constantine asked her and at this Faith smiled and said

"Why would I?" At this she smiled at Sky and winked at him "after all I'm the one that brought him here" seeing no other option they put down there arms and began to listen to Faith about how she brought Sky here and listened on about how they would need Sky in the future.

"You're full of surprises" Alex said and at this Sky chuckled and said to Ahsoka

"Nice to see you again"

"Shut it" Ahsoka said a look of rage in her eyes "I'm not trusting you" at this Sky gasped in mock surprise and said

"Well isn't that disappointing and to think I traveled here for nothing"

"How did you travel here excactly?" Ahsoka asked curious to know how Sky had gotten here in the first place, she was looking at Faith now with the utmost displeasure, whilst Faith simply remained calm, hidden behind her tarot deck.

"Don't mind me" Faith said smiling "I'm just a little girl" she then exited the room leaving only Alex, Ahsoka, Constantine and Sky but before she exited the room Alex asked

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here before you two kill each other" and with that she simply vanished, leaving Alex to talk with Sky whilst Ahsoka and John listened to their conversation, Sky explained how he was contacted by Fauth via psychic link and had promised him the thing he wanted most if he helped them out.

"What's the thing you want most?" Ahsoka asked him curiously "and how can Faith know what it is?"

"Don't know" Sky replied and he smiled "and I really don't care" he faced Alex and said "look all I know is that I can help you find answers to whatever this cult is, now if you please, let me just help you" he took out his hand and then reluctantly Alex took hold of it and shook it.

When theynshoom hands Ahsoka whispered "can I speak with you?"

"Sure" Alex said and the trio exited the prophecy room, leaving Sky to talk with John and Alex talking with Ahsoka, he really could use a distraction right now, he searched the console room for Faith and found her sitting on one of the chairs reading her deck of tarot cards.

"Oh no" Ahsoka said knowing what Alex was going to do "you and me, we're gonna have a nice chat" she then looked at Sky and Constantine "in private" she then led Alex away from the room and into his own bedroom, normally he wouldn't mind with Ahsoka doing this, but this was entirely different.

She looked angry and Alex could tell he wasn't going to like this conversation.

"So what is it you wanna talk about?"

"You know full well what" Ahsoka said her arms folded "since when of all people did you trust Sky?"

"Oh I'm sorry wasn't that what you wanted me to do?" Alex asked his girlfriend "you know I couldn't tell from the conversation we had earlier" at this Ahsoka sighed

"I just meant"

"I know what you meant" Alex said softly and he pulled her close toward him and hugged her "I don't trust him, not entirely, the same thing goes for Faith too"

"Who is she?"

"I have no idea" Alex said "but she's been through tragic stuff, that much I can tell" at this Ahsoka let go of her boyfriend and said

"Poor kid" she then considered things from Faith's point of view "to go through all of things she's been through"

"Brave is more like it" Alex said "come on," he took hold of her hand and led her back to the console room and she fool we'd leaving everyone to stare at them when they entered "I know this is gonna be tough" Alex said as he faced the group

"Tell me about it" Constantine said "ain't no way one of us is gonna make it tonight""

"One of us may change though" Faith said staring at Alex and then she said "it's best we split off into groups"

"Since when are you making the orders?" Asked Sky "and come to think of it, who the hell are you anyway?" At this Faith smiled and said nothing, but Alex agreed with her, they split off into groups, Alex with Faith and Sky with Ahsoka and John. This was the best way to do it.

"Does everyone agree?" Alex asked and when no one argued he pressed the coordinates for the forest into the TARDIS and he said "right then" he smiled and looked at everyone "on with the show" he said just as the TARDIS landed...


	16. Chapter 15: Tempus Fugit

Chapter 15: Tempus Fugit

* * *

As they went out the doors and found themselves in the familair forest of Shili, Alex thought about his confrontation with Sky earlier in the TARDIS and wondered about what Faith meant about what Sky wanted most. Faith couldn't know that, could she? Then again Alex never knew what his half brother wanted. He looked at Sky who seemed different in the light, he thought about how he was mourning for Darlene and then dismissed it.

Sky would always be in mourning for Darlene, he relived that moment every single day in his head. It was just too painful, and something inside him had snapped, he lost his friends and his family on the same day. That wasn't very good at all for his standereds.

He watched his brother who now stood in the centre of the group and watched as he explained the plain and how they were going to get through this. Although Sky didn't like his pairingn with Ahsoka and Constantine it was safe to say that they probably didn't like it. Ahsoka, Sky knew well enough, Constantine on the other hand, not so much.

"We we ready for this aren't we?" He asked which had been a nagging question in the back of his mind, he always liked his brother's plans however this was different, it reminded him too much of how they lost Darlene, they were going in blind again. To which to his surprise Alex smiled back at him, and he said happily.

"We are definatly ready" Alex then looked at the group curiously and asked "aren't we?" And at this Ahsoka laughed and walked forward to face her boyfriend.

"Of course we are" she put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to reassure him and said "just come back alive" they then shared a kiss, that seamed awkward with Faith, Constantine and Sky watching them. "Don't loose faith" Ahsoka said when she pulled away from the kiss and then she turned round and looked at him "I love you" Ahsoka got into her group with Constantine and Sky who asked nervously

"What happens if we don't come back?"

"If that happens," Constantine said happily and Alex looked at him rather nervously and wondered if he'd made the right decision. Constantine flung his arms round Sky and Ahsoka and said "which it probably will, we'll be probably too dead to even care"

"Great" Ahsoka muttered to herself and she looked at Alex with a nervous expression, the expression read clearly, why do I do these things for you? "This is my life, stuck with an idiot and an even bigger one"

Constantjne let go of Sky and Ahsoka and said "don't worry I'm sure we'll have a great adventure, love" he then looked at Fauth and then back at Alex "whatever you do, keep her safe" Alex nodded and then looked at Faith who was no reading her tarot card again.

"I will"

"Great" Constantine said he looked at Sky and Ahsoka and said "what could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't say that" Sky said as they walked off "that's the ultimate taboo"

"Huh?"

"Basically it means with our lives everything could go wrong" Ahsoka said which then Constantine seemed to get the idea of what Sky was saying, he then lit a cigerette and the trio headed off into the forest leaving Alex alone with Faith. Faith seemed at peace with reading her cards so, Alex gave her a moment to get ready.

"You looking at that to see our future?' He asked politely and at that Faith realised what she was doing and quickly put them away and said

"No"

"What were you doing then?"

"Passing the time" she said again as if that was her answer to everything with Faith and her cards, Alex wondered where she had gotten them from and why they held such a sentimentle value "you want to know why I summoned your brother?"

"Yes"

"Because I believe there maybe a second chance"

"For what?"

"His redemption" at this Alex chuckled and walked away from Faith and said softly

"It's gonna be impossible" he then looked at the forest and prepared for what he might face in there and said to Faith "you've gone through some unpleasant stuff in your life haven't you?" He then walked forward and said "immortality can be a terrible curse"

"Just goes to show' Faith laughed and she spoke in that weird language again, Alex had heard her speak in that language while she was muttering in her vision state, however this was different she said only two words which gave Alex curiosity she said "Tenpus Fugit" over and over again which really made Alex curious as to who she was.

"What is that?" He asked her and she stopped saying the words and looked up at him "what are you saying?"

"I'm speaking my home language" she said in basic again "Latin, I said "Tempus Fugit" it means time flies" at this she smiled at Alex and said "I hope you get the message later"

"Latin" Alex said "how old are you?"

"Old enough to know that saying" Faith said and then she held out her hand and Alex took hold of it reluctantly as Faith said rather mysteriously "shall we?" And at that she led Alex into the forest...


	17. Chapter 16: Friend or Foe

Chapter 16: Friend or Foe

* * *

As they walked Alex studied Faith and how she had surveyed the area, Faith was curious to him and wondered if she was ally or enemy as she usually dragged between each of those lines, it was hard to know which side she was on and the more riddles made just made it all the more harder for Alex to figure it out.

They stopped to let a serpent pass them and Alex had to ignore it, he didn't like serpents as he found them most untrustworthy, and he had a really bad encounter with a snakelike creature named Colony Sarff on the day they lost Darlene which made him feel those things even more.

"We shouldn't be far" Faith said after stopping for a bit and looking into the darkness ahead, she turned round and said "you know we could back out now" at this Alex let out a sarcastic laugh and said

"And when are you worried?" He then walked ahead of her and said "to be perfectly honest," he too looked at the total darkness and said "total darkness, in my line of work, this means we're practically there" at this Faith sensed something or someone following them, but she decided to keep it to herself as she thought it was her imagination trying to scare her.

Faith rarely got scared and if she did is was with her visions more than anything else, being an psychic and an immortal scared her to death some times. Alex noticed worried look,on her face and said

"Scared?"

"This isn't funny, Avatar" at this Alex laughed and said

"Oh no, it's not funny" he paced around and Faith sensed something and looked down at the place where Alex was standing, and she couldn't believe what she saw. The grass looked like it was dropping down somewhere in every place in which Alex took a step. She wanted to warn Alex but couldn't as Alex was too distracted by the mystery of her. Sometimes she just hated herself for being the mystery.

Alex took a step towards her and more grass fell underneath him. As Faith's eyes widened Alex asked "so who are you? Really? Friend or foe?" Alex never got the answer because at that moment the ground dis sparred right befor their eyes "oh scrap" Alex said just as they fell into total darkness.

"I tried to warn you!" Faith called as they went down a narrow slope, and every slope in between "you know I can" at this Alex called back

"I know I know!" He said which Faith smiled and she shared a mental memory with this moment, it was so rare to be right and as Alex realised what she was doing he called "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"No!" Faith lied and then when Alex gave her a strange look she changed her answer to "maybe a little" Alex gave her enough look and she said again "ok yes I'm enjoying this" when she said this Alex said just befor they were entering the final drop.

"Are you insane?"

"Probably!" Faith called back as they both fell into the final fifty foot drop and Alex yelled.

"Geronimo!" His yell echoed throughout the drop until they stopped and Alex was the one to land first, he fell and lost his glasses and his Lightsaber on the way down "oh no" Alex said but he didn't need his glasses anymore, the scar that the Shadow Master had put there, had healed nice and quickly in the past months, but he found it difficult to see sometimes.

The Lightsaber on the other hand was irreplaceable, he had been with it ever since he was discovered to be the Avatar, and to have lost it, meant it was loosing his life. When he had found out he had lost the Lightsaber he said to himself "Master Skywalker is gonna kill me" then as soon as he finished his sentance, Faith tumbled down on top of him screaming.

She knocked him down and said "oh sorry" as they got up Faith reached for her tarot cards and found them, ok why was he loosing the things whilst she kept them. This was getting almost as irritating as his enemies almost knowing stuff.

"How?" He asked when he saw Faith with her cards. At this she smiled and said

"Would you believe it?" She said sarcastically "magic" then she looked at the doorway that was now before them and said to Alex "interesting" she looked at Alex and said "where do you suppose that leads to?"

"I have a hunch" Alex said simply and as he opened the door and looked at Faith he said again very nervously "let's just hope I'm wrong" he braced himself for what lay inside and the pair stepped through the door.


	18. Chapter 17: Ahsoka and Constantine

Chapter 17: Ahsoka and Constantine

* * *

As Ahsoka looked at Sky she thought about the day in which they lost Darlene, about how he had changed since then, he was now older looking his dark black hair had now grown twice in length, he wore clothes that weren't his colour and he definatly had the completion of a changed man. This kid had gone through some things.

Come to think of it. They both had and it all had happened the day they lost Darlene, and Ahsoka wondered if they hadn't lost Darlene that day, would Sky still be the same person he was back then. Ahsoka longed for the old days back and would give anything in the world for Sky's happiness.

Unfortunatly her train of thought was interrupted by John Constantine, even though Ahsoka didn't know who he was, she thought he was just about as annoying as Darlene, but with one difference. Ahsoka hadn't kissed Constantine, so far as she knew, and she never thought about that strange kiss that she had shared with Darlene. Was it mixed signals or was it that she was starting to develop feelings for Darlene as well.

Her life was so complicated and as soon as this adventure was over, Ahsoka as going to sought out things with her boyfriend once and for all. Even if she didn't know how to.

"Alone with your thoughts?" Constantine asked curiously and she looked at him "don't worry I wans't listening in" at this Ahsoka wondered what Constantine meant by that, but the fact that he was also a magician didn't surprise her. So she tried to ignore the fact that her thoughts might or mightn't have been read. Instead she said

"You and Faith, what's the deal with that?" When she asked this, John's eyes widened and then he hesitated, it's like he was figuring out how to tell her the story. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No" Constantine laughed "no, no, it's fine" he paused then carried on "me and her go way back, I met her when I was doing some job" at this Ahsoka wondered what kind of job Constantine had "anyway, whilst I was doing what I do best, I happened across this little girl in a club one day" he stopped and took a deep breath "she made an impression on me"

"Yeah" Ahsoka said looking at Sky "she does that" and then she let John continue on with his story, she listened to all the important details about how he met Faith, he described the meeting as confusing and interesting at the same time.

"She tells me, that she has a better job for me, protecting the universe and all that" Constantine took a breath "I tell her I'm not interested, then she pulls out her deck of cards" Ahsoka wondered what the deep was with her and those cards, even though Faith said they were to pass the time, she got the feeling they meant something else. "She tells me about how I'm gonna be very important in your lives one day, and I get all interested" Ahsoka let John finish his story about how Faith reeled him in on the whole story.

When John had finished explain he said "sucker ain't I?" He said this sarcastically but Ahsoka thought he didn't really mean it

"You and her seem really close, like a father and a daughter"

"You would think that" Constantine said "but no, more like brother and sister" he paused and said "she's like the little sister I never had you know?" And then Ahsoka understood the relationship between him and Faith, it was almost like Alex and Sky's relationship now.

"You know what, I think I do" Ahsoka said and at this Constantine smiled and said

"You and him, what's your story?"

"Oh no" and she walked away from him, and at this Constantine said

"I told you my story"

"There's nothing to tell" Ahsoka said nervously and she looked at the location where Sky was, only to find that he wansn't there, something was seriously wrong about that "Sky?" She called and when no answer came she dashed off to find him and Constantine ran after her.

"Why am I always doing this?" He asked to no one in particular, when they found Sky, Sky was looking at so wing in shock and horror.

"Thank god we've found you" Ahsoka said and then she looked at Sky and waved a hand "is everything ok?" When no answer came again, John noticed what Sky was looking at and gasped in shock.

"Ahsoka" he tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him "look away" Ahsoka ignored John and saw what Sky was looking at., the lush green grass of Shili that was so beautiful was now covered with the bodies of several dead Togruta. When she saw this Ahsoka gasped in shock and put a hand to her mouth to cover her scream.

"Oh my god" she said through her hand.

"What?" Sky said turning around "what could've done this?" And at this Constantine said nervously which was rare even for him

"I have absolutely no idea" they then continued to look at the dead bodies in complete horror...


	19. Chapter 18: Revelations

Chapter 18: Revelations

* * *

As Alex stepped through the doorway along with Faith, nothing could possibly prepare him for what he was about to see, he found a switch and switched on the light, he found himself in a room, with many pictures and hologram images. Some were familiar to him whilst others were not. The pictures were familair whilst the hologram were not.

Bits and pieces started to come together as he realised who the leader of the cult was and what they were planning, these pictures were pictures of "Ahsoka" Faith gasped as she stared at the Togruta female in the photos "these are all pictures of Ahsoka" she went forward to grab one and pick it up "why are these pictures of Ahsoka?" She asked Alex and Alex didn't have any anaaswers for her yet.

That being said he was in the middle of forming his own theory and something of what he said before came to mind "I told you I had a hunch" he stepped towards one of the holograms and picked it up, it showed a video recording of the day Ahsoka was found by Jedi Master Plo Koon, the young Ahsoka was so excited "you look so young back then" Alex said silently. And then a strange beeping came from his arm "ok, that was strange" he pressed his comlink on and Ahsoka's voice cam out of it.

"Thank god you've answered" and at this Alex laughed whilst Faith studied the pictures more closely "I've been ringing you for like five times" at this Alex said

"That long?"

"Stop it" Ahsoka said and then she went all serious "there's something wrong here" she took a breath and said "I just saw a whole pile of dead Togruta corpses" as Alex listened to Ahsoka's story, he found the details more and more intersting by the second "we don't know what the hell did this"

"I probably might have a theory" Alex said turning to look at Faith "I don't know if it's true or not, but you be careful okay, especially around Sky" at this Ahsoka said something that unnerved him to the core.

"I don't know about that one" Ahsoka said and at this Alex became curious "Sky's completly out of it, what's he's seen, I think it's reminding him of Darlene" at this Alex paused and asked

"Why would it?"

"I don't know" Ahsoka said "but I'll keep you posted on any updates" with that Alex couldn't tell her about what he found as it would be far too distracting for Ahsoka "how's the hunt going in your end?"

"Nothing yet" Alex lied "same old same old" he then looked at Faith who was going through some old files "I'll let you know if anything comes up, love ya baby" at this Alex smiled and was about to switch off the comlink when Ahsoka said

"I love you too" then she switched off her comlink and Alex walked towards Faith who was rerewding the files he had pulled out. And he said as he leaned over her

"Found anything interesting?"

"No" she went back to reading them and then turn round and said "did you seriously say, to her, "love ya baby?"" At this Alex began to get nervous and flustered,

"I was trying it out, did it work?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Faith asked him seriously "no, after we're done, we seriously need to work on your flirting skills" at this Alex looked at her like she was joking "oh believe me," Faith said "I'm a master at flirting"

"Really?"

"You're seriously asking the immortal girl that?" Faith said and then she went back to reading the files "there's nothing of importance here to the Cult, but what I did find was very intersting" she then showed them to Alex, "bits and pieces of Ahsoka's life, up to the moment she was discovered as a Jedi"

"Now why would someone have these?" Alex said curiosily and at this moment he wished he had his glasses so he could read, it was a real shame that Faith knew the answers before he did "unless" Alex said coming to a realisation.

"Unless they belonged to a family member" said a new voice, this voice was female and as soon as Alex and Faith heard this they turned round, still holding the documents "put those down" they found themselves facing an adult female Togruta, with the same light blue eyes as Ahsoka, she even looked like an older version of Ahsoka, the only difference was that she was holding a blaster gun.

Thus unnerved Alex slightly as he was just coming to the tipping point of his theory, but he was unable to say anything what with the gun being pointed at him and Faith and all...


	20. Chapter 19: A Change

Chapter 19: A Change

* * *

When Alex found himself face to face with Ahsoka's mother he was both shocked and honoured at the sight off her, most Togrota he met came off as slightly untrustworthy, minus Ahsoka herself because she he could absolutely trust, with all his heart. The gun being pointed at him was slightly unnerving.

"I said this before" said Ahsoka's mother "I'm gonna say this again" she cocked the gun and said "put those documents down" Alex had nothing to say to this so he said to Faith

"Put the files down Faith" Alex said and Faith looked at him curious wondering what the hell he was planning and what he was actually up to, to be honest, Alex had no clue what he was doing at all, he was just doing what he did best and that was making it up as he went along. But never the less Faith agreed and put the files down to which Ahsoka's mother said

"Thank you" she still had the gun raised and that suggested two things, one she wanted to question what the hell they were doing here and two, she was scared of something, people who carried guns were normally like this, well the nice ones anyway. At least Alex assumed Ahsoka's mother was nice "who the hell are you?"

"Oh yes," Alex said walking towards Ahsoka's mother "I'm Avatar Alex, my friend here" he pointed to Faith "is Faith, I don't know her last name, but I'll tell you this, she has an annoying habit of getting out a deck of tarot cards" when he said this he winked at Faith as if he was sending her a private message.

Faith luckily got the message and Alex silently thanked her, whilst Fauth looked through her deck of cards, she found something that wasn't supposed to be there, a small silver key. A key that was now glowing eve so faintly.

"Avatar Alex" Ahsoka's mother said as she realised who she was "aren't you the person who stole my daughter's heart" at this all Alex could do was smile and say

"And might I say it is an honor to meet you?" He held out his hand for her to shake but she didn't take it as she was still pointing the gun at him "I don't take kindly to guns, Mrs Tano"

"Neither do I" said Mrs Tano "but if you don't tell me what that little psychic is doing here, I may have to use it" at this Alex looked at Faith and said

"You know her, Faith?"

"Nope" Faith said casually "never seen her before in my life" at this Alex smiled and said

"Well, that's it then" he then turned his back on Mrs Tano and walked right next to Faith "we'd best be off" and at this Mrs Tano raised the gun again and Alex wondered what the hell her deal was with guns, just the same as Faith and her deck of cards,

"No not until you tell me" Alex cut her off

"I'd love to" Alex said "but unfortunately I don't have all the answers" he then shared a secret look with Faith and said "not yet anyway" Faith then tossed him the silver key and the familair sound of the TARDIS was heard, the sound that Alex always loved, however he was too late as Mrs Tano unexpectedly fired the weapon and it narrowly missed Faith.

"That was a warning shot" Mrs Tano warned "tell me what it need to know now"

"Sorry" Alex said just as the TARDIS came into materialisation "can't do that" he winks at her just as the doors opened and Faith ran inside, whilst Mrs Tano fired again and this time she didn't miss, the laser got one shot at Alex and he stumbled, but he was just about to make it inside the console room as he heard Mrs Tano scream

"No!"

He closed the doors before she could get another shot and he saw that he wasn't doing too well himself, he saw his own blood and slider against the doors.

"Alex?" Faith asked as she helped him up "what the hell was that?"

"Last" he panted weakly "resort. Sorry Mrs Tano got me" he opened his wound and saw the blood, but realised something else was happening inside his own body, a warm tingly sensation "I think I'm dying""

"Don't say that" but then Faith realised "somethings she helped him up and got him a cane to walk on "trust me when I say, don't let go" at this Alex asked weakly

"Why?" He panted "what's happening to me?" Then he saw a change in his body, weird golden light was starting to stream from his body and as soon as he realised what was going to happen he told Faith "get away from me, stand back!"

Faith did as she was told and stood way way back, just as the golden light poured out of Alex's body as he panted with fear and shock,

"Tell Ahsoka""

"Tell her yourself" Faith said smiling "you'll get the meaning""

"Why?" Alex asked again, but he never found out, or that version of him anyway, as the golden light engulfed him all around and his body and persona began to change...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
